The invention relates to a modular central instrument in the center console of a motor vehicle having a round, preferably circular display, in which a plurality of vehicle-relevant information is shown.
A central instrument of this type is known from German Patent Document DE 10 2006 047 055 A1. It is preferably constructed as a graphic module which takes over the graphically high-quality display function for driving and infotainment information. The display preferably is a fully graphical liquid-crystal display. This display permits high flexibility when representing the driving and infotainment functions.
It is an object of the present invention to create a central instrument of the above-mentioned type, which increases the informative value of the information shown in the display.
This and other objects are achieved by a central instrument in the center console of a motor vehicle having a round display, on which a plurality of vehicle-relevant information is shown. The display contains several light sources which are freely programmable in their brightness, which are variably controlled during an operating phase of the motor vehicle and which generate a luminous shape that varies with respect to time, the luminous shape supplying information on the condition and/or the function of the motor vehicle and/or of a motor vehicle component.
Advantageous embodiments and further developments, which can be used individually or combined with one another, are described and claimed herein.
The central instrument according to the invention is distinguished by the fact that the light sources (illuminants) arranged on the circular or oval edge, as a result of its variable color design, emphasize the attention value of the information represented in the display. If, for example, the value of the vehicle speed is represented in the display by way of an indicator instrument, and if the momentary value is above the currently permissible value recognized, for example, by an image recognition system by use of the speed limit signs set up along the road, the illuminants may be tinted red at the edge. If the vehicle is moving within the admissible maximum speed, the edge is, for example, tinted green.
The light sources themselves may be LEDs, EL foils, OLEDs, lasers or an edge area of the display itself, which, corresponding to the invention, may have a color-variable design. The generated light may be emitted either directly or indirectly, by way of, for example, optical fibers.
When the illuminants of one color, each by themselves, form an at least approximately closed circle, special luminous shapes can be generated by the ring structure of the illuminants. Thus, a rotating light wave can be generated in that several illuminants situated side-by-side apparently rotate clockwise or counterclockwise around the display. In the respective moving direction, the respective preceding illuminant is switched on, while simultaneously the respective last illuminant is switched off. Several light waves rotating in the same rotating direction or two counter-rotating light waves can also be formed. It thereby becomes possible, for example, at the start of a drive, to signal the readiness to drive or to draw attention to special dangerous situations. This makes it possible to use the illuminants in addition to information possibly shown in the display concerning critical temperature values of vehicle components, such as the internal-combustion engine and cooling water or supply quantities of operating agents, such as washing water, fuel or drive energy in order to, solely by way of the luminous shape, draw the vehicle user's attention to these special situations.
Particularly memorable information concerning the value represented by the luminous shape is obtained when the luminous shape formed by the illuminant is symmetrical with respect to a display meridian. The meridian is an imaginary line which extends from the top to the bottom and forms a symmetric line. When the luminous shape is symmetrical to this line, rhythmically controlled illuminants result in a pulsating effect which itself can easily be interpreted as a symbolic expression of vehicle-relevant functions, such as existing or limited operability of the vehicle or, for example, an arbitrarily activated direction indication.
The edge body may be demountable and may therefore be replaceable. As a result, the display function can be changed during the running time of the vehicle. In connection with a change of the programming for the information indicated in the display, it thereby becomes possible, for example, to show, instead of or in addition to the display of the vehicle speed, the rotational speed of the drive assembly. This will be implemented at particularly low expenditures if the edge body carries one or more scales for the functions shown in the display and/or partially covers the illuminants arranged at the edge.
Furthermore, the edge body can also be used for implementing special surface effects. Examples of surface effects are a dull, a high-gloss, a colored, a chromatic or a reflective surface or a surface with a black panel or glass effect.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.